


How many page 80 fanfics can this fandom produce

by Bersenev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, What Have I Done, a page 80 inspired fanfic, jeremy why do you think that this was a good idea, possessiveness kink, slight dom/sub undertone?? maybe???, this is literally just smut and kind of stupid smut at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersenev/pseuds/Bersenev
Summary: Jeremy wasn't getting off to Michael that's absurd he was just... multitasking.





	How many page 80 fanfics can this fandom produce

“Um... okay. So what are you doing?” Michael asked sounding confused because Jeremy just started a topic just to drop it immediately.  
At least he didn’t sound as confused at Jeremy imagined he would if he found out that he was currently masturbating.  
  
Not that Jeremy was getting off to Michael, he was just multitasking, because Michael had called him at one o’clock while he was watching videos and he didn’t want to just hang up on his best friend but he also didn’t feel like stopping what he did.  
Really it wasn’t like Michael’s voice was smooth and a little rough and just pleasant to listen to and Jeremy totally didn’t imagine him making noises similar to when they just finished a hard level in Apocalypse of the Damned, when Michael would stretch and sigh in delight.  
  
...  
  
Okay maybe he did kind of get off on Michael, but in a totally straight manner!   
It wasn’t gay at all to imagine Michael say dirty stuff.  
  
At least that’s what Jeremy tried to convince himself off, just that it didn’t work and he still hadn’t answered Michael either.  
  
“Checking the web for some stuff” That probably was an ambiguous enough answer to not seem suspicious, Jeremy thought as he kept lazily tugging at his dick.  
  
“So you’re looking at porn?” Michaels smirk was obvious even through the receiver and Jeremy could just imagine how smug he looked, leaning back in his bean bag chair, waiting for Jeremy to sputter up a reply to what he assumed was a joke and not an accusation.  
  
Just that Michael was right and then again not right because the video had ended ages ago, but then again Jeremy **had** been watching porn and masturbating while talking to Michael.  
He blushed deeply trying to think of something to say that would not give him away or make everything more embarrassing and didn’t come up with anything, so he decided to just be honest.  
  
“Well I was, b-but your voice is honestly much better than... any porno so I stopped caring about the video.” Since he was giving himself away now anyway Jeremy started stroking himself again at a slow pace, not trying to keep his voice even anymore.  
He was good at sounding normal at times like this after years of having to answer his father when he screamed something from downstairs, but he didn’t think it would really help right now.  
  
“You’re getting off to my voice?” came Michaels answer after a few moments of silence. He sounded confused and somehow intrigued in a way Jeremy didn’t get yet, but he didn’t sound offended or grossed out so Jeremy decided to push his luck once again.  
  
“Well... not only your voice? Like” Jeremy moaned after an especially nice flick of his wrist “just I thought about the way you sound while stretching after playing games? And your shirt riding up slightly and just-“ he broke of mid sentence, deciding that maybe this was actually kind of crossing a line, even if that thought was pretty late.  
He heard Michael inhale shakily and then some rustling and the sound of a zipper.   
“Tell me more.” Michael sounded wrecked and a little out of breath and it made Jeremy groan softly.  
This was way better than whatever he had been imagining.  
  
“E-ehm I... I was thinking about how hot you are?” Jeremy tried. For how confidently he had started this he felt very unsure right now, suddenly aware of all the small noises he made.  
  
“Okay. Do you want to know what I’d to if I were there right now?” Michael sounded way more confident than Jeremy and it made him shudder, breathing out a soft needy “please”.  
  
“First I’d kiss you, biting at your lower lip gently. I bet you’d moan into my mouth and you’d sound so sweet just for me.” Jeremy found himself mimicking the action, biting at his own lower lip, trying to stifle a moan.  
Michael chuckled softly at that “Yeah just like that. Then I’d start kissing down your neck, nibbling at some spots and leaving some hickeys so everyone can see that you’re my player two. Would you like that, Jeremy?”.  
  
“Yes!” Jeremy felt like he might have answered a little too enthusiastically, but it didn’t matter because he could hear Michael panting slightly from the other end of the line and it made him want to be bold too.  
“I’d love it so much Michael. I just want you to feel so good, want to be all yours.” Jeremy cries out shakily.  
  
“Oh? I bet you’d just love me pinning you against the bed then, right? Holding your hands up above your head while I’m stroking you slowly until you can’t help but beg for more?” Michael purred and god was it even legal to sound that seductive?   
  
“Fuck yes, Michael” Jeremy mewled, slowing down the pace at which he was stroking himself “Please, don’t stop talking, I’m so close.” He hadn’t even noticed how rapidly his orgasm had been building up until just now.  
  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking about this.” Michael growled, making Jeremy swallow hard and arch his hips a little. Michael just sounded so wrecked and for the first time since they started this Jeremy regretted that they were just talking about what they could do instead of actually doing it.  
  
He thought about Michael kneeling above him, his knee between Jeremy’s legs making him plead and moan in a needy way. Thought about him whispering in his ear, feeling his warm breath on his skin and his wet lips against his neck and the slight sting of him biting him just harshly enough to leave a bruise.  
  
“Michael, oh god, I’m so close...” Jeremy whimpered, trying to not come right there and then and instead wait for Michael’s approval.  
“Please-“he begged.  
  
“Please what Jeremy? You have to be more specific than that.” Michael cooed, obviously enjoying what he heard or maybe just the power he had over Jeremy without even being there.  
  
“Can I cum, please?” Jeremy tried again frantically, squeezing the base of his dick tight enough to delay his orgasm again, just long enough for Michael to bite back a moan and give him permission.  
“Go ahead, cum for me Jer.”

“Fuck, Michael-“ with that Jeremy came, a loud moan on his lips. He distantly registered Michael’s voice in the background, sounding like he just hit his own orgasm, but his own panting was too loud to be sure.  
  
He came down from the high of his best orgasm in ages slowly, neither he nor Michael saying anything for a moment before Michael cleared his throat slightly.  
“So...” he started a little awkwardly.  
“So...” Jeremy mimicked, the two of them falling quiet once again.  
  
“I ehm...” Jeremy tried again “this was nice? And we should... probably talk about this.”  
“We probably should.” Michael agreed. He sounded awkward and like he didn’t want to have that talk at all.  
“Want to come over so we can discuss this?”Jeremy proposed, with no other intentions than talking at all, no Sir.  
Michael agreed, also with obviously no other intentions.  
  
In the end they made out on Jeremy’s bed, though they did talk about it after that for a brief while before they went back to other activities that seemed way more interesting.  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is??  
> Like it's my first smut ever and I refuse to proof read it and just...  
> Is it good? is it bad? I DON'T KNOW
> 
> Me: writes a very fluffy and long fanfic about these two  
> Also me: writes page 80 smut because why not (is this mature or explicit...)
> 
> It was probably very unrealistic and stuff... just... have it  
> I hope it's kinda decent ?


End file.
